Brown the Cat
by Girl with a Flower Crown
Summary: "One day there was a kitty. Her mother and father didn't know what to call her, so they named her after their favourite colour, brown. It made no sense because she was gray, but whatever." A story (or rather, stories) written by my friend, Melon, and posted here. More info inside! *PARODY*
1. Brown the Cat

**Hello and welcome to this complitation of four different stories. Here is the table of contents:**

 **Chapter one: Brown the Cat, edited by me.**

 **Chapter two: Brown the Cat 2, edited by me.**

 **Chapter three: Brown the cat, as it was** **originally** **written.**

 **Chapter four: Brown the Cat 2,** **as it was** **originally** **written.**

 **If you are reading this before all four chapters are out, make sure to follow the story so that you get notified when I post the next chapter! I have all chapters ready to go right now, so it shouldn't be long :)**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

oOo

One day there was a kitty. Her mother and father didn't know what to call her, so they named her after their favourite colour, brown. It made no sense because she was gray, but whatever.

Her mother and father had friends that also named their kits weird colours, Some examples were Whitekit, Orangekit, Blackkit and Graykit. Some of the weirder ones were Purplekit, Yellowkit, Greenkit, Pinkkit and Bluekit.

But their kitty was named Brownkit.

When Brownkit reached six moons she became Brownpaw. After passing her warrior assessments at twelve moons she became Browncloud. Browncloud made friends named Featherflight, Sparrowfang and Snailfur. Sparrowfang and Browncloud were best friends.

Browncloud became deptuy, and then her leader died and she earned the title Brownstar. Unfortuately, she died very quickly. No one remembered her, which was sad.

The end!

oOo

 **Thanks for reading, and make sure to review. Love ya!**

 **\- Flower xx**


	2. Brown the Cat 2

**This is the sequel to Brown the Cat, edited by me.**

oOo

Brownstar had died. She had a good life. Her friends buried her; it was very sad.

Years later, she came back! She rose out of her grave, ghostly pale (probably because she _was_ a ghost) and shimmery in the moonlight. No-one remembered her, so she haunted everyone in the Clan, except the relatives of her loved ones (who also didn't remember her, but whatever).

She ate cats and yelled at frogs, even though the frogs never did anything to her! She was a weird cat. Also a very murderous/dangerous one, because she killed everyone, and ruled the world.

The end!

oOo

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. MEloN's BrOwN tHE CAt

**This chapter is exactly how my friend wrote it, down to the punctuation. Enjoy!**

oOo

One day there was a kitty. Her mother and father didn't know what to name her. So they called her their favourite colour, Brown. It made no sense because she was gray, but, whatever. Her mother and father had friends that named their kitten's weird colour's, Some examples are - White, Orange, Black and gray Some of the weirder one's are - purple, yellow, green, Pink and blue. But their kitty was named, Brown, When Brown got older she became, Brownpaw. After six moons she became Browncloud. Browncloud made friends named FeatherFlight, SparrowFang and SnailFur. Sparrowfang and Browncloud were best friends. She became brownstar and DIED! No one remembered her. the end!

oOo

 **Some disclaimers:**

 **All Melon (my friend) knows about Warriors is what I told her while she was writing this short story. I know her grammar and stuff isn't very good, but a) she wrote this down in less than fifteen minutes and b) some of it may be me, because it was written originally on paper. Of course, she's also not the WORLD'S best writer, but I thought that this story was funny and so I published it.**

 **If you have any complaints to do with her writing or anything, please keep them to yourself, as she does not have an account on hear and I will not remember to give her writing tips.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Flower xx**


	4. MEloN's BrOwN tHE CAt 2

**This is the sequel to Brown the Cat. I decided to combine it with the first as they aren't very long. This is exactly how my friend wrote it. Enjoy!**

oOo

Brownstar has died. She had a good life. Her friends burried her. Years later, she arrived. Out of her grave, she came. No one remembered her. she haunted everyone in the town, exept the ones she loves. She ate cats and yelled a frogs. she was a weird cat. She killed everyone. And she ruled the world. The End!

oOo

 **Same things apply as the other unedited chapter. Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Flower xx**


End file.
